Erika Kurumi
jest jedną z głównych Precure w serii Heartcatch Precure! . Mieszka z rodzicami i siostrą nad butikiem Fairy Drop, prowadzonego przez jej matkę. Jej hasłem jest: . Jej alter ego to . Osobowość Erika jest przedstawiona jako niezwykle energiczna i śmiała dziewczyna. Ma zamiłowanie do mody i projektowania ubrań. Prowadzi klub mody w szkole i niezwykle jej zależy aby Tsubomi do niego dołączyła. Potrafi być bardzo wścibska i uparta. Nie popuści Tsubomi, mimo że ta próbuje się jej pozbyć. Stara się być jednak dobrą przyjaciółką i zawsze wspiera ją, gdy ta ma problem. Pragnie chronić ludzi przed Wysłannikami Pustyni co powoduje przebudzenie się jej potencjału Precure. Jako wojowniczka znacznie szybciej opanowuje nowe moce. Nie zawsze wykorzystuje je jednak w odpowiednim celu. Jest leniwa jeśli przyjdzie jej uczyć się czy sprzątać. Próbuje chodzić na skróty, choćby poprzez próbę sprzątnięcia bałaganu za pomocą mocy Pretty Cure. Często zazdrości swojej starszej siostrze Momoce, która jest znaną modelką. Wygląd Erika jest naniższą z grupy, prawie tak wysoką jak ramię Tsubomi. Ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy i falowane włosy, które sięgają jej klatki piersiowej za pomocą tak samo ułożonych przedramion. Jej spiczaste grzywki są podzielone na środek. Na codzień nosi niebieską bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawami pod białą koszulą z długimi rękawami i plisowaną spódnicą. Na piersi znajduje się żółta kokardka ze złotym sercem na środku. Nosi także brązowe buty z nieco dłuższymi białymi skarpetami. W filmie pokazano Erikę ubraną w białą kurtkę z granatowymi rękawami i kokardką z góry u boku ramienia, w kształcie wstążki. Mankiet i kołnierz rękawa pokryte są puszystym materiałem. Połączone z tym są jeansowe szorty, czarne pończochy i para niebieskich trampek. Jako Cure Marine oczy i włosy Eriki stają się błękitne. Jej włosy rosną i dzielą się na dwie części, podczas gdy jej grzywki zyskują dla nich dodatkowy lok. Na głowie ma niebiesko-białe serce z perłami i przymocowaną wstążką. Zyskuje również kolczyki z niebieskim kwiatem i granatowy naszyjnik. Nosi krótką białą sukienkę z ciemnoniebieskimi paskami na ramionach i sznurowaniem z tyłu i talii. Na piersi jest granatowa wstążka z turkusowym sercem na srebrnej podstawie, a na każdym biodrze znajduje się jasnoniebieski kwiat. Jej rękawy mają kształt dzwonu, a spódnica przypomina dwuwarstwową tutu wykonaną z płatków kwiatu, górna warstwa jest biała, druga jasnoniebieska. Zyskuje ciemnoniebieskie nadgarstki z jasnoniebieskim kwiatkiem i plisowanym akcentem, białe pończochy oraz parę granatowych butów z jasnoniebieskimi dwoma, guzikami i piętą. akcent w jasnoniebieskim kolorze z białą klapą owijającą się wokół kostki, która jest utrzymywana przez ciemnoniebieski pasek z jasnoniebieskim kwiatkiem. Historia Niepowodzenie we śnie Odkąd Erika i jej starsza siostra Momoka były małe, marzyły o zostaniu modelką, podobnie jak ich matka, która była kiedyś znaną modelką. Jednak Momoka zawsze odnosiła większe sukcesy, a Erika mogła obserwować tylko z podziwem i zazdrością, gdy jej siostra została rozpoznana w szkole podstawowej. Gdy Momoka stała się bardziej popularna, Erika powoli zaczęła rezygnować ze swojego marzenia o zostaniu modelką i zamiast tego skupiła się na projektowaniu, choć nadal jest zazdrosna i przygnębiona sukcesem Momoki, gdzie poniosła porażkę. Spotkanie z Tsubomi W chwili obecnej Erika sprawia trudności uczennicy Hanasaki Tsubomi w pierwszym dniu, choć stara się pomóc i oprowadzać ją po szkole, kiedy zdają sobie sprawę, że są sąsiadami. Jednak sama ma trudności z uświadomieniem sobie, że pozostanie sama w klubie mody, gdy pozostali członkowie będą musieli zrezygnować, i nie uda się dołączyć Tsubomi. Po jakimś czasie idzie na spacer, gdzie poznaje Sasorinę, która zabiera Kwiat Serca. To sprawia, że Tsubomi próbuje zostać częścią Pretty Cure. Po oczyszczeniu Kwiatu Serca pamięta tylko wydarzenia jako sen i przeprasza Tsubomi za jej energiczną osobowość. Zgadzają się, że jeśli Erika zrobi lalkę, którą posiadał jej Kwiat Serca, Tsubomi dołącza do klubu mody. Szczęśliwa ucieka, by kupić niezbędne materiały do naprawy lalki. Następnej nocy Erika marzy o Cure Moonlight i jej stracie przed Drzewem Serc i przyznaje to Tsubomi podczas lunchu. Jest zszokowana, gdy pojawiają się wróżki i mówią jej, że jest drugią Cure, partnerką Coffreta. Chociaż chce to wypróbować, zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi się na chwilę martwić o klub mody i odrzuca je, choć przez resztę dnia szkolnego myśli o Pretty Cure i własnym imieniu Cure. Tsubomi pomaga rekrutować się do klubu mody podczas lunchu, ale nie mogą znaleźć nowych członków. Po szkole tego dnia widzą, że kochająca piłkę nożną Ushima Sayaka kwiatowe serce zmieniła się w Desertrian i atakuje gimnazjalistów. Tsubomi zmienia się w Cure Blossom, a Erika patrzy z boku. Po zobaczeniu, jak Cure Blossom walczy w imię Kwiatów Serca wszystkich, Erika postanawia zostać Cure i przekształca się w Cure Marine. Dzięki marzeniu Cure Marine z łatwością może oczyścić Desertriana. Po cofnięciu transformacji Erika i Tsubomi znajdują właściciela lalki z poprzedniego dnia i oddają ją. Następnie postanawiają ciężko współpracować, aby chronić Kwiaty Serca wszystkich i rekrutować nowych członków do klubu mody, gdy szukają czegoś do jedzenia. Najlepsi przyjaciele Ze względu na siłę Eriki jako Cure Marine, daje Tsubomi niskie zaufanie do bycia Pretty Cure, chociaż Erika źle rozumie, dlaczego Tsubomi czuje się przygnębiona i myśli, że dzieje się tak z powodu jej wciąż zamkniętej osobowości. Jednak gdy spotykają Kumojakiego, Cure Marine daje jej wszystko, by chronić Cure Blossom, i razem dochodzą do porozumienia i wykorzystują podwójny atak Floral Power Fortissimo. W drodze do domu dziewczyny zgadzają się, że ich przyjaźń stała się silniejsza i ogłaszają się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia Erika budzi się i znajduje matkę, która pomaga Momoce przygotować się do pracy przed szkołą. Nieco podziwiając swoją siostrę, Erika pojawia się z kpiącym komentarzem, aby ją ukryć, ale wpada w furię, gdy Momoka odpiera swój komentarz. Później w szkole, kiedy Tsubomi podziwia Momokę i pyta, czy są spokrewnieni, Erika przyznaje się do jej sytuacji rodzinnej. Tsubomi próbuje ją pocieszyć, proponując spotkanie w klubie mody na zewnątrz w nowej kawiarni, na co zgadza się Erika. Po szkole Erika pokazuje dziewczętom swoje projekty, ale są one przerywane, gdy ludzie zauważają Momokę, która obserwowała je przez krótką chwilę. Ponieważ znają swoje rodzinne więzi, klub mody prosi Erikę, aby kazała im oglądać kolejne zdjęcia Momoki. Kiedy pyta ją, Erika jest zmuszona pozwolić Momoce przejrzeć swoje projekty wbrew jej woli i chociaż wydaje się, że Momoka lubi jej projekty, Erika wyobraża sobie, że się z niej wyśmiewa i wściekła na Tsubomi i resztę klubu mody dla musieć przejść przez całe zakłopotanie. Następnego dnia Erika patrzy z przerażeniem, jak Kumojaki kradnie Kwiatowego Serca swojej siostry i nie jest w stanie walczyć z Desertrianem, ponieważ jej źródło energii pochodzi od wszystkich, którzy traktują jej specjalność wbrew jej woli, co zrobiła również Erika. Jednak dzięki Cure Blossom Cure Marine jest w stanie wstać i wykończyć go. W drodze do domu Erika i Momoka przyznają się do siebie w połowie drogi, a teraz są w stanie dokuczać sobie w bardziej znanym terminie. Kiedy Tsubomi spotyka się później z Obatą, która chce zatrudnić ojca do pracy z nim w dużej firmie, Erika zauważa zmiany w cechach Tsubomi, gdy staje się cichsza i wydaje się, że nie odpowiada na pytania Obaty. Erika pyta ją, czy go nienawidzi, a kiedy zaprzecza, zachęca Tsubomi do wyrażenia swoich prawdziwych uczuć, aby łatwiej było jej zrozumieć i pomóc Erice i Obacie. W końcu Erika szanuje pragnienie Tsubomi, aby jej ojciec nie pracował dla firmy, słysząc o swojej samotnej przeszłości, gdy jej rodzice, oboje profesjonaliści, pracowali cały czas. Erika jest również dobrymi przyjaciółmi z przewodniczącym rady szkolnej w odcinku 15. Erika oferuje Itsuki miejsce w klubie mody również w tym odcinku. Tsubomi odkrywa, że prezes rady szkolnej jest kobietą i dostaje gorączki. Spotkanie z Dark Cure Pewnego dnia, gdy świeci słońce, Erika nudzi się podczas wizyty u Tsubomi, chociaż chce zakończyć pracę domową, zanim cokolwiek zrobi. Erika pomaga Tsubomi zakończyć ostatnią pracę domową, zanim wyjdą na zewnątrz, Tsubomi zabiera ją do miejsca, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkała Chypre i Coffret. Erika żartuje z zazdrości, gdy historia się kończy, ale dodaje jej otuchy twierdzenie Tsubomi, że skończą też jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Następnie patrzą na horyzont, myśląc o pustynnych apostołach i ile razy muszą z nimi walczyć, aby pokonać ich raz na zawsze. Po wyjaśnieniu zmartwień turkusowym nasieniem Perfumu Serca spotykają się z Sayaką, która sama założyła drużynę piłkarską. Jednak następnego dnia w szkole Erika i Tsubomi doznają kontuzji drużyny piłkarskiej, twierdząc, że zrobiła to Pretty Cure. Tsubomi i wróżki próbują uzasadnić to twierdzenie, mówiąc, że Cure Moonlight mogła wrócić, ale Erika wątpi w to, ponieważ Cure Moonlight nie skrzywdzi niewinnych ludzi. Następnie spotykają Dark Cure, rannego klubu piłkarskiego, który obezwładnia dziewczyny i porywa Chypre i Coffreta, chcąc, aby przynieśli jej w zamian pulę serca. W ogrodzie botanicznym Erika jest sfrustrowana tym, że łatwo ich pokonano, ale podobnie jak Tsubomi jest skonfliktowana o to, co robić. Przy pomocy rady Tsukikage Yuri postanawiają, że odpowiedzą na zaufanie wróżek i będą walczyć o ich odzyskanie. Robią to przez chwilę, a gdy Snackey zostaje przytłoczony, pojawia się Coupe i oddaje im wróżki. Natychmiast przemieniają się w Pretty Cure i walczą ze Snackey i Sasoriną, ale ponownie zostają pokonani przez Dark Cure, odmieniając się w połowie drogi. Zanim Dark Cure zdążyła skończyć, nie wiedząc o tym, widzi Yuri i znika, pozostawiając dziewczyny w spokoju. Po tym spotkaniu Erika widzi, że Tsubomi traci zaufanie do swoich umiejętności jako Pretty Cure, i martwi się wystarczająco, aby ją obserwować, gdy trenuje kung-fu z samozwańczym mistrzem Sakai Masato, w co Erika wątpi. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest amatorem, niechętnie dołącza do szkolenia, ale upewnia się, że Tsubomi mówi swoje prawdziwe uczucia, a ona sama mówi Tsubomi, aby nie znosiła swoich zmartwień sama, ponieważ tam będzie. Po walce o odzyskanie Kwiatu Serca brata Masato z Kumojacky, Erika odczuwa ulgę, widząc Tsubomi z powrotem do jej dawnej postaci i wspólnie żartobliwie wypróbowują sztuczki kung-fu. Normalne życie Podczas gdy rodzina Kurumi planuje piknik, zapraszają również rodzinę Hanasaki. W sklepie Erika pomaga matce znaleźć dobre ubrania dla Shibaty Risy, która boi się, że jej chłopak ją opuszcza. Postanawiają zaprosić Risę i jej chłopaka, Toshiokę Yuuto, na piknik, a tam Erika i jej ojciec słuchają Tsubomi wyjaśniającej, w jaki sposób przejście przez most może pomóc Yuuto i Risie w lepszych relacjach. To się nie udaje, gdy Cobraja kradnie Kwiat Serca Risy, a dziewczyny przemieniają się. Podczas walki Cure Marine jest uwięziona w wodnym Desertrianie, niezdolna do oddychania, dopóki wróżki jej nie pomagają. Tsubomi używa Pink Forte Wave, aby oczyścić Desertriana, podczas gdy Cure Marine wciąż jest w środku, chociaż ten ostatni nie jest ranny, a nawet twierdzi, że mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Obserwują, jak Yuuto prosi Risę o rękę. Pewnego dnia Erika i Momoka planują wyjść na zakupy i poprosić Tsubomi, aby poszła z nimi. Chociaż pierwotnie przyjęto zaproszenie, musi iść zobaczyć jak kwiat, który kwitnie tylko co dziesiąty rok kwitnie w ogrodzie botanicznym, pozostawiając Erikę i Momokę w spokoju. Kiedy wyszli, są świadkami, jak Snackey dokonuje spustoszenia w pobliżu dworca kolejowego, a Erika opuszcza siostrę, aby zobaczyć, gdzie jest ich zleceniodawca. Kiedy widzi Dark Cure, ma zamiar się przemienić, ale widzi Yuri, której matce grozi niebezpieczeństwo, przebiega obok niej i pokonuje Snackeya. Kiedy Tsubomi pojawia się po tym, jak Erika do niej dzwoni, zmieniają się, choć nadal nie mogą się równać z Dark Cure. Gdy zostają pokonani, Dark Cure ujawnia, że Yuri jest Cure Moonlight, ale zanim mogą kontynuować, Coupe pojawia się ponownie, a Kaoruko zabiera dziewczyny i matkę Yuri w bezpieczne miejsce. W ogrodzie botanicznym muszą się jeszcze zdeformować, a kiedy słyszą, że Dark Cure znów się zbliża, próbują ją odeprzeć, ale znów przegrywają. Oszczędza je jednak, ponieważ Sabaku wzywa ją z powrotem. w ogrodzie proszą Yuri, aby walczyła z nimi jako Pretty Cure, ale ona je odrzuca, a Kaoruko wyjaśnia, że Yuri ma traume po porażce Sabaku i Dark Cure, a jej nasiono Pretty Cure zostaje zniszczone. = Walka z pustynnymi apostołami Mijają dni, kiedy Pretty Cure walczą z pustynnymi apostołami i żyją normalnym życiem; ostatecznie do klubu mody Eriki dołącza nowa osoba, Myoudouin Itsuki, prezydent-student. Pewnego dnia ona i przyjaciel Takagishi Azusa sprzeczają się o to, czyj klub najlepiej projektuje ubrania; Klub mody Eriki lub klub dramatyczny Azusa. Postanawiają, że klub mody wykona kostiumy na następny pokaz klubu dramatycznego. Podczas gdy robią sukienki, Erika myśli o poświęceniu Azusa dramacie i zastanawia się, czy członkowie klubu mody dobrze się bawią, na co Tsubomi odpowiada pozytywnie, co jest jednym z niewielu przypadków, gdy Erika pokazuje Tsubomi niepewność. Kiedy później dowiadują się, że wszyscy członkowie klubu dramatycznego odeszli z powodu apodyktycznej postawy Azusa, idą ją zobaczyć, ale jest zszokowany, gdy jej Kwiat Serca został skradziony przez Cobraję i ze złości Erika używa Blue Forte Wave by uleczyć go po walce. Próba Super Silhouette Cure Marine wraz z innymi przeszli ostateczny test w Pałacu Pretty Cure: uzyskanie ostatecznej transformacji znanej jako Super Silhouette. Oddzielna od pozostałych, Cure Marine spotyka swoją dawną wersję. Jej wcześniejsze ona szybko zaatakowała z zazdrości Cure Marine poczuła, że jej siostra jest top modelką. Cure Marine przytula swoje dawne wyznanie, że kocha siebie, nawet tych złych, i że nie chce być wzorem jak jej siostra; chce jednak po prostu odnosić sukcesy jak jej siostra. Wraca do pałacu Pretty Cure, który wznosi posąg Cure Marine w uznaniu, że zdała egzamin. Cure Marine wraz z Moonlight i Sunshine zmuszeni są trzymać z daleka Pustynnego Diabła, podczas gdy Cure Blossom kończy test. Trzy walczą, by utrzymać Pustynnego Diabła przy sobie, a Cure Blossom przybywa po przejściu testu i cała czwórka przywołuje swoje nowe formy, Super Silhouette. Powrót Dune Na Boże Narodzenie Dune powraca na ziemię i jest po pokonaniu Cure Flower przypieczętowany jego bitwą. Wydaje się, że Dune atakuje przewagą. Gdy kurz opada, Dune wciąż stoi, a następnie rozpoczyna ofensywę przeciwko Cure. Najpierw wyjmując Moonlight, a następnie Sunshine i Marine, zwraca uwagę na Cure Flower. Cure Blossom próbuje go zatrzymać, ale mu się nie udaje, a także spada na jego moc. Dune i Cure Flower następnie walczą, ale ona również nie może się z nim równać w stanie osłabienia i pokonuje ją. Opuszczając fortecę z Kaoruko, Cure zostają pokonane i nieprzytomne. Budzą się w ogrodach botanicznych z innymi, którzy byli chronieni, ale Coupe ukrył ich, gdy wracali do zdrowia. Kiedy dziewczyny wychodzą na zewnątrz, są zszokowane widokiem ich świata jako pustyni. Tsubomi i Erika biegną do domu tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że również uległy potędze Pustynnych Diabłów. W desperacji Erika zaczyna kopać w piasku w nadziei, że coś znajdzie. Cztery dziewczyny ponownie się łączą i wszystkie czują się pokonane, dopóki siostra Eriki, Momoka, wybiega znikąd, by zobaczyć, że jej siostra żyje. Erika ujawniła, że jej siostra też żyje, zaczyna płakać na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyny zauważają, że przybywają inne, które zostały uratowane przez Pretty Cures, w tym brata Itsuki, Satsuki. Po przypomnieniu o tym, ile wiary mają ich przyjaciele w Pretty Cure, Tsubomi deklaruje, że Pretty Cure się nie poddadzą. Przybywa pustynny diabeł, a dziewczyny każą wszystkim wejść do ogrodów botanicznych, przemieniają i pokonują pustynnego diabła za pomocą Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe dołącza do dziewcząt wskazujących na niebo, wskazując dziewczynom, że wie, gdzie jest Kaoruko i kładzie Cure Marine na plecach, aby poinformować ich, że jedzie z nimi. Gdy dziewczyny mają zamiar wyjechać, by uratować Kaoruko, z ogrodu botanicznego wychodzą przyjaciele, aby życzyć im szczęścia z Momoką, która każe jej się zająć. Pretty Cures i ich maskotki przybywają do fortecy Dune i zaczynają walczyć ze Snackeys. Ostateczna bitwa Walcząc w drodze do Kaoruko, Kumojaki i Cobraja pojawiają się, zanim dziewczyny rzucają im wyzwanie do ostatecznej bitwy. Cure Marine wraz z Cure Sunshine podejmują wyzwanie, w którym Cure Moonlight i Cure Blossom uwierzą w nie i uratują Kaoruko. Cure Marine walczy z Kumojakim i rozpoczyna się zacięta bitwa. Kumojaki ma Cure Marine na płocie, dopóki Coffret nie rzuci się na Kumojakiego, próbując uratować Cure Marine. Kumojaki twierdzi, że Coffret jest tylko wróżką i nie ma prawdziwej mocy, i przygotowuje się do zniszczenia Coffreta. Gdy cofa mieczem, aby wykonać ostateczny cios, Cure Marine skacze kopnięciem miecza, który rozbija ostrze, ku zaskoczeniu Kumojakiego. Cure Marine mówi Kumojakiemu, że jest naprawdę silny, ale nie wie, czym jest prawdziwa moc, a Coffret jest potężniejszy od niego dzięki odwadze. Oczyszcza Kumojakiego za pomocą Blue Forte Wave, które powoduje, że Kumokai uśmiecha się, gdy unosi się w niebo przez oczyszczający niebieski kwiat. Spotyka się z Cure Sunshine i obie są wyraźnie wyczerpani walkami, więc aby uniknąć Snackies, przebierają się za Nich, by dostać się do Kaoruko. Dostają się do Kaoruko i zostają ujawnieni tak, że upadają na podłogę. Coupe przedstawia Heart Pot i z nadzieją wszystkich tamtejszych przyjaciół Erika i Itsuki otrzymują energię do kontynuowania walki. Walczą tam, by znaleźć Cure Moonlight i Cure Blossom. Blask Księżyca i Blask zdołały utrzymać się przy Dune, dopóki Dune nie wystrzeli w nich ciemnej energii, która eksplodowała przy uderzeniu. Gdy kurz osiada, Marine i Sunshine ujawniają, że uratowali ich przed atakiem, dzięki czemu Blossom cieszy się, że są bezpieczni, dołączają do Moonlight i Blossom w walce z Dune. Wszystkie Cure wykorzystują tam ataki Forte Wave przeciwko Dune, a następnie Marine i Sunshine łączą się, aby użyć Floral Power Fortissimo oraz Moonlight i Blossom, aby użyć tego samego. Wszystkie cztery uderzyły w Dune w tym samym czasie, a następnie wzywają Heartcatch Mirage i używają Heartcatch Orchestra przeciwko Dune. Cure Marine Kwiat kołyszący się na morskiej bryzie, Cure Marine! 海風に揺れる一輪の花,キュアマリン! Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! thumb|300px to alter ego Eriki. Jej moce opierają sie na kwiatach i wodzie. Może przemienić się w duecie z Tsubomi lub indywidualnie. Super Cure Marine Kwiaty świecące na całym świecie, Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette! 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana, Hātokyachi Purikyua Supa Shiruetto! jest silniejszą przemianą, którą Erika otrzymuje po zaliczeniu próby w Pałacu Precure. Cure Marine wraz z Blossom, Sunshine i Moonlight mogą zmienić się w tą formę dzięki Heartcatch Mirage i Super Pretty Cure Seed .W tej przemianie Pretty Cure mogą używać grupowy atak, Heartcatch Orchestra . Dodatkowo, przemiana umożliwia szybki lot, także w kosmosie, bez udziału wróżek. Wówczas z pleców bohaterek wylatują wiązki światła. Ataki |-|Kończące= *'Blue Forte Wave ' *'Floral Power Fortissimo ' *'Shining Fortissimo ' *'Heartcatch Orchestra ' |-|Pojedyńcze= *'Marine Shoot' *'Marine Impact ' *'Marine Dive' *'Pretty Cure Big Explosion ' *'Marine Dynamite ' *'Pretty Cure Forehead Punch' *'Pretty Cure Impact' *'Pretty Cure X'mas Impact' Galeria Wideo thumb|left|300px|Transformacja Eriki Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Heartcatch Precure! Kategoria:Heartcatch Precure! charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Niebieskie Precure Kategoria:Postacie z Heartcatch! Precure